Musical Junkies
by Galateagirl
Summary: This is a series of oneshot songfic. The catch: They are all from musicals, Broadway and movie. This has a lot of DS, but will cover other topics too. Feel free to make requests. Guess this next one wrong, and I'll haunt you in your sleep.
1. Good Morning

Sam threw the book across the room. It smacked the opposite wall. She screamed.

Danny and Tucker raised their eyebrows and snickered at their friend, scooting away.

Sam said, "I've got to do something! This is so boring! I'm sitting inside and it's three in the morning and we have a history exam tommorrow and if I look at the significance of the Battle of Bunkerhill one more time, I'm going to explode!"

She downed another diet coke after saying this.

The trio had stayed up all night, studying for the history exam. They were hyper on caffeine and lack of sleep. An outsider would probably think they were high.

Danny giggled and dropped his book. He jumped up on the bed and began bouncing up and down. He said a word with each jump. "So. What. Do. You. Want. To. Do?" He jumped to hard and flew up to the ceiling, turning into Danny Phantom in mid air. He started doing loop-de-loops.

It was a very sad time concerning their sanity. At the moment, Tucker was the most sane one in the room. He gasped and said, "You know what this is like?"

Sam turned from her perch on the edge of the chair. Danny turned towards him mid-loop and fell to the floor.

Tucker continued. "This is like that scene in 'Singing in the Rain'!"

Sam groaned. "Oh god. That movie you were obsessed with in third grade?"

"Yeah, you know? The one with the cool song they sing running around Don's mansion? How does it go again?" Tucker thought hard, his fore head wrinkling.

Danny sat up and randomly sang. "**Good mornin'**"

Tucker sat up. "That's right!" He sang, "**Good mornin'!**"

Both boys turned to Sam. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at them. She sighed and gave in. She sang, "**We've talked the whole night through,**" A smile tugged at her lips.

Danny grinned at her and sang, "**Good mornin'**"

All three sang,"**Good mornin' to you.**" They smiled at one another and danced spastically. **"Good mornin', good mornin'!**

**It's great to stay up late,**

**Good mornin', good mornin' to you."**

Tucker laughed. He loved it when he and his friends would act weird like this. Tucker basically loved _Singing in the Rain_. He went on as Cosmo, "**When the band began to play**

**The sun was shinin' bright.**"

Sam began to walk out of the room, but the two boys dragged her back in and demanded she sing. "**Now the milkman's on his way,**

**It's too late to say goodnight.**" She sighed again and said, "You now I'm singing a guys part, right?"

"Duh!" Danny and Tucker said. She glared at them.

They all sang, "**So, good mornin', good mornin'!**

**Sunbeams will soon smile through,**

**Good mornin', good mornin', to you,**"

Danny was just messing around now. In his mind, anything was better than studying. He sang in a falsetto, "**And you, and you, and you!**

**Good morning,**

**Good morning,**

**We've gabbed the whole night through.**

**Good morning, good morning to you.**"

Sam and Tucker fell over laughing. They choked out, "**Nothin' could be grander than to be in Louisiana.**"

Danny grinned at them. They all sang, "**In the morning,**

**In the morning,**

**It's great to stay up late!**

**Good mornin',**

**Good mornin' to you.**"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. They did the robot, contrasting greatly to the jaunty tune they were singing. "**It might be just a zippy**

**If you was in Mississipi!**"

Danny stood up on the bed, singing at the top of his voice. He held his hhands up above his head. "**When we left the movie show**

**The future wasn't bright**

**But tame is gone**

**The show goes on**

**And I don't wanna say good night.**"

Sam and Tucker interrupted, "**So say, Good Mornin'!**"

Danny yelled, "**Good Mornin'!**"

They all heard a thump from the hallway. They started laughing hysterically. They all choked out from their various positions. "**Rainbow is shining through.**"

Danny sang, "**Good Mornin'!**"

Tucker and Sam sang, "**Good Mornin'!"**

They began a call and reply type thing.

"**Bon Jour!"**

"**Bon Jour!"**

"**Buenos Dias!"**

"**Buenos Dias!"**

"**Buon Giorno!"**

"**Buon Giorno!"**

"**Guten Morgen!"**

"**Guten Morgen!"**

They looked at each other and smiled. "**Good morning to you.**"

They all jumped up and shouted, "**Waka laka laka wa**

**Waka laka laka wa...**

**Ole, toro, Bravo!**"

The group collapsed to the ground laughing.

Jazz burst in. She had huge bags under her eyes and her hair was everywhere. She shouted, "WILL YOU LOSERS SHUT UP? SOME OF US HAVE TO STUDY!"

The three looked at each other and grinned before shouting, "GOOD MORNING!"

Jazz took on the look of a homicidal maniac before slamming the door.

**I am a Musical junkie. I sing songs randomly in every situation and I am PROUD OF IT!**

**Tell me where the song is from and you will be honored as a Musical junkie and will get to make a request. Keep in mind that they have to be possible. You can't give me "Be Our Guest" and expect me to run with that. I will accept any song, so long as it pertains to human beings in some way, shape or form. But keep in mind, not all will be used immediately.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Long Day

Jazz walked through the many cubicles. The many, many cubicles. The sea of grey fabric and metal, filled with people hunched over computers. She shifted the newspaper under her arm, searching through the nameplates.

She finally located her techno-geeks box. # XS19870. He sat in there, apparently logging off from his computer.

Jazz smiled slightly. This was a scene straight out of a Dilbert strip.

He turned around and jumped slightly when he saw her. "Whoa, Jazz! Don't scare me like that!"

She laughed. "It's good to see you too, Tuck. How's work going?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Same as usual. Dull as dirt. Except for the new secretary of course." He waggled his eyebrows. Jazz laughed. He whispered. "I did manage to print a few FBI files on Danny Phantom."

Jazz smiled. It was sweet how Danny's friends continued to help him like this. She was reminded of why she came. "Tucker, I was wondering if you would lie to come to Danny and Sam's for dinner."

Tucker tried to look like he was concentration on reshuffling the papers in his arms. "I would like to Jazz, but there's this thing..."

"It's okay, Tucker, I get it." Jazz smiled kindly at him. She knew how left out Tucker felt around Danny and Sam. Those two were the gushiest couple she had ever seen. Tucker really needed and wanted a girlfriend and seeing those two just made it worse.

They talked amiably as they strolled over to the elevators. When Tucker saw who was standing in front of the elevators, however, he blushed.

Jazz, intrigued, checked who was there. A very pretty, if short girl was waiting for the elevator. When she saw Tucker, she too blushed.

Tucker stopped a few feet from her. He hummed slightly, every so often sneaking glances over at the girl. She did the same thing, except without the humming.

Jazz rolled her eyes.

_**Well, here it is five pm,**_

_**The finish of a long day's work;**_

_**And there they are, both of them,**_

_**The secretary and the clerk**_

_**Not very well acquainted;**_

_**Not very much to say;**_

_**But I can hear those two little minds**_

_**Ticking' away.**_

_**Now she's thinking:**_

The girl turned slightly towards Tucker before shyly turning back.

_**I wonder if we take the same bus?**_

Jazz was interested. She could tell what was going to happen. She turned to Tucker.

_**And he's thinking:**_

Tucker pulled out his PDA, glancing at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

_**There could be quite a thing between us.**_

Jazz turned to the girl.

_**Now she's thinking:**_

The girl giggled as Tucker fumbled with his PDA.

_**He really is a dear.**_

Jazz turned to tucker, to check the result of this action.

_**And he's thinking:**_

Tucker looked like he was about to crack a joke, but all he did was shoot her a small smile.

_**But what of my career?**_

Jazz put a hand to her forehead. Clueless boys can be very exhausting. She waited for the girl to say something.

_**And she says:**_

The girl coughed slightly. "**_Hmm._**"

Jazz sighed. The same could go for overly shy girls.

_**And he says:**_

Tucker looked like he was going to say something, but instead he said, "**A hum, heh. Well, it's been a long day."**

Jazz felt like beating her head against the nearest vertical object.

_**Well, it's been a long,**_

_**Been a long, been a long,**_

_**Been a long day.**_

Jazz turned to check on the elevator. Apparently, it was stuck on one floor. She sighed and turned back to the thrilling action.

_**Now, she's thinking:**_

The secretary turned to Tuck as if to say something. He was faced away from her. The girl glared at Tucker's back before turning away.

_**I wish that he were more of a flirt.**_

Jazz raised an eyebrow at the girl behavior and turned to Tucker. This was rather like a tennis match.

_**And he's thinking:**_

Tucker turned towards the girl, but now she was facing away from him. He tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he said, "Hi. I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF, for too fine."

_**I guess a little flirting won't hurt.**_

Jazz straightened. _Finally. A little action._

_**Now she's thinking:**_

The girl giggled, smiling at Tucker. She said shyly, "I'm Coryn."

_**For dinner we could meet.**_

Jazz smiled encouragingly at her and turned to Tucker. _Ask her out, Ask her out!_

_**And he's thinking:**_

Tucker took off his hat and fiddled with it. "Umm, I was wondering if, maybe, tonight, or something..."

_**We both have got to eat.**_

Jazz felt like strangling him. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? JUST SPIT IT OUT!

_**And she says:**_

Coryn sneezed. "**Achoo!**"

_**And he says:**_

Tucker said immediately, "**Gesundheit. Well, it's been a long day."**

Coryn looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Yes, I guess."

Jazz groaned.

_**Well, it's been a long,**_

_**Been a long, been a long,**_

_**Been a long day.**_

Jazz picked up at newspaper she had held under her arm. There was an ad she was thinking of showing Danny and Sam, but she figured these young lovers needed any help they could get. She opened to the add and said, "**Hey, there's a yummy Friday special at Stouffer's; It's a dollar ninety vegetable plate, And on the bottom of the ad--not bad--, Service for two, three-fifty-eight**." She elbowed Tucker and whispered, "**To make a bargain, make a date.**"

Coryn immediately picked up on Jazz's extreme hinting."**Wonderful**." she said, smiling at Tucker.

Tucker shrugged slightly."**It's fate**." He pulled out his PDA again.

Jazz glared at him.

_**Now she's thinking:**_

Coryn had a sly, calculating look on her face.

_**What female kind of trap could I spring?**_

Seeing the look, she turned to Tucker.

_**And he's thinking:**_

Tucker frowned and reached into his pocket. He mouthed over his shoulder to Jazz, "I don't have any money!"

_**I might as well forget the whole thing.**_

Jazz slipped a five-dollar bill into his pocket and shoved him towards Coryn.

_**Now, she's thinking:**_

Coryn reached out to steady him with her arm, but withdrew quickly. It was as is she thought he would be afraid to touch her.

_**Suppose I take his arm.**_

_**And he's thinking:**_

Tucker looped her arm through his. He was blushing, but grinned at Coryn.

_**Well, really what's the harm?**_

Jazz smiled at the two.

_**And she says:**_

Coryn turned to Tucker and asked, timidly, "**Hungry?**"

Jazz raised her eyebrows at Tucker.

_**And he says:**_

Tucker sounded really enthusiastic. "**Yeah!"**

Coryn grinned at him. She had a beautiful smile. "**Yeah!**" The elevator binged with perfect timing and the two climbed on board. Tucker waved to Jazz as the doors shut.

Jazz smiled.She said, "**Yeah.**" It was then she realized they had taken the elevator. "Guys! What about me?" Jazz groaned and pressed the elevator button again.

_**Well, it's been a long day.**_

_**Well, it's been a long,**_

_**Been a long, been a long,**_

_**Been a long day.**_

_**Well, it's been a long,**_

_**Been a long, been a long,**_

_**Been a long day.**_

**Author's Note: Yeah, embarrassing Jazz seems to be a trend of mine. **

**The last chapter's was _Good Morning_, from _Singing in the Rain_, An awesome 1940s musical in movie form. **

**Guess this one! It's harder. And no looking up the lyrics!**

**I'll give you a hint: Matthew Broderick.**


	3. I Remember It Well

**This is me using a song that I love as an excuse to rail on a stupid guy I USED to have a crush on. NOTE THAT I DO _NOT _HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM ANYMORE! IT IS NOT TRUE!**

**And I am in NO WAY mad at him.**

**The bold is the song lyrics, but imagine them just saying them.**

Sam was walking down the street. She was visiting her parents for the first time, since… She put a hand to her head at the thought. No, she refused to think about it. It was painful. At least _he_ wasn't there.

She grinned at the sun. She was free. None of their friends were around and she was anonymous, strolling around streets that had forgotten her. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing where she was going when nobody else knew. Except her parents of course. But they barely cared. They were just proud that this time, _he_ wasn't with her.

Sam rubbed her arm slightly. She felt a ghost of his presence everywhere she went. She laughed at her own pun. A passing person gave her a worried look. She would sit in her bedroom and wait for his knock. When she realized what she was doing, she nearly slapped herself.

"Hey!"

I mean, it was his fault that they broke up in the first place…

"Sam! Hey, Sam!"

She stiffened immediately. _No... This can't be happening…_

"Sam! Hi! I didn't know you'd be here." The man stopped right behind her. She couldn't see him, but she knew who he was. It was impossible for her not to. She and her now ex-boyfriend had been together for around six years.

She turned around, trying to control the twitch in her eye. "Danny. Hi. What are you doing here?"

His eyes always made her melt. She ground her teeth together. She hated how he could still do that. And she hated how his hair still hung slightly in his eyes. And she hated how he could give her that crooked smile and all her accusations would disappear. And she hated how he looked even cuter than he did when they were actually together.

He smiled that loathed smile at her. "I was just here to update my ghost hunting equipment. My parents came up with a way to read ghost's minds."

"That's great." Sam said. She also hated how she was starting to relax in his company. _I should win an Oscar._ "Well, Sorry, but I have to go to this… thing… at… the place with… the people."

"C'mon Sam. Won't you get some coffee with me or something?" He pouted like he used to when they were little kids and he wanted her to do something.

Sam's eyelid twitched. She felt her resolve melting. Again. For him. "Fine." She said, smiling.

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street as excitedly and energetically as he did when they were kids.

Sam felt a smile pull at her face in spite of herself. _No, he shouldn't be called **he**. He should be called **it**._

He threw a smile back at her. She grinned at him. Against her will. Of course.

The coffee shop was the same. Same counter. Same wallpaper. Same pictures. New teen labor.

The girl behind the counter who took their orders smiled at Danny and glared a Sam. Sam was about to tell her they weren't together, but she realized how stupid and paranoid that would sound. She glared right back and took her latte.

Sam strode across the shop. She plopped down in the armchair and stared out the window, longingly. Lucky people who didn't have to talk to their best-friend-turned-boyfriend-turned-ex.

"So Sam." Danny said, sitting across from her. She didn't' meet his eyes. If she did she would start acting weird. "What have you been up to?"

She felt her smile twitch. Apparently acting weird didn't take looking at him. "Getting my vet's license." She said shortly. She gulped the hot drink.

He gazed horrified. "How are you doing that?"

"Going to school." She said, still avoiding his gaze.

"No, how are you drinking that that fast?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. He had forgotten how beautiful her eyes were. Clear and expressive. She had gained a bit of weight. It looked good on her. She no longer had the nearly anorexic looking frame.

She jerked her face out of his hand. "Practice." She mumbled, looking into her mug.

Danny flinched inwardly. He could tell she was avoiding him. She wanted to leave the shambles of their relationship and forget, like she usually did. She was so uptight all the time. She was always trying to cover her own mistakes. He sighed slightly. He loved her so much. He loved her for her faults. But now they where holding her back.

"Remember the last time we went on a date?" He said. Her face softened slightly. He continued on eagerly. "The really fancy place I took you to?"

Sam blushed and stirred her drink.

Danny smiled and said, "**We met at nine…"**

Sam glared playfully. "**We met at eight**."

Danny persisted. "**I was on time.**"

Sam pushed her drink slightly away from her and rested her chin on her folded arms. She protested, "**No, you were late.**"

Danny chuckled slightly. "**Ah yes! I remember it well.**"

Sam smiled at him. It was the first smile he had seen on her face that day that wasn't forced or twitching. He continued happily, "**We dined with friends.**"

Sam wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "**We dined alone.**"

Danny leaned back in his chair and challenged Sam with his eyes. "**A tenor sang.**"

Sam glared at him and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. It fell directly back in place. She said crossly, "**A baritone.**"

Danny smiled softly and leaned toward Sam. He tucked the hair behind her ear. "**Ah yes! I remember it well.**" Sam brushed his hand away. Danny tried to make her smile again. "**That dazzling April moon!**"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She said pertly, "**There was none that night, and the month was June.**"

Danny nodded, looking thoughtful. "**That's right! That's right!**"

Danny grinned at Sam in that way that she hated. Well, she loved it. But she hated herself for loving it. And he was being so cute…She acted up the situation. She got a very serious look on her face and patted Danny's hand.** "It warms my heart to know that you remember still the way you do."**

Danny grabbed her hand with his other. She tried to pull out of his grip but he wouldn't le go. His eyes caught her and held hem there. He whispered, "**Ah yes! I remember it well.**"He chuckled slightly and said in a superior tone: **"How often I've thought of that Friday-.**"

Sam corrected him immediately.** "Monday."**

Danny grinned at her in a caught-you way before continuing.** "-night, when we had our last rendezvous. And somehow I've foolishly wondered if you might by some chance be thinking of it too?**"

Sam blushed and ran her free hand through her hair. It shone slightly in the light. But t also covered her now very pink face.

Danny smiled at her encouragingly, "**That carriage ride.**"

Sam corrected him again. "**You walked me home**."

"**You lost a glove."**

"**I lost a comb."**

Danny smiled at the way Sam answered. She hadn't forgotten a detail, just like him. "**Ah yes! I remember it well.**"

Sam managed to slip her hand away and wrap it around her cup. Danny mourned the loss but continued his defrosting. "**That brilliant sky.**"

Sam didn't look at him this time. She just mumbled around her cold coffee. "**We had some rain.**"

Danny said in earnest, "**Those Russian songs."**

Sam looked indignant at this. "**From sunny Spain.**"

Danny searched her face, while saying, "**Ah yes! I remember it well.**"He took a deep breath and said with a smile on his face, "**You wore a gown of gold.**"

Sam laughed and said sarcastically, "No,** I was all in blue.**"

Danny touched his fingers to his head, "**Am I getting old?**"

Sam smiled and stroked the side of his face. He resisted groaning from the soft touch. She whispered, "**Oh no! Not you! How strong you were, how young and gay; A prince of love in every way.**"

She blushed at her own words and lifted her hand away from his face. He pressed his cheek against the retreating hand. "**Ah yes! I remember it well.**"

They sat like that for a moment, just looking at each other in a love-struck way.

The girl from behind the counter cleared her throat next to them.

Sam removed her hand quickly and stood up. "I really should be going." She babbled. "My mom is waiting for me and I'm just really busy with-..." _He won't see me cry. I refuse to let him see me cry. _She dashed out of the shop, tears leaking from beneath her eyelids.

"Sam!" Danny yelled from somewhere behind her. Sam just started walking faster. She was in the middle of the park. It was only half a mile to her house. She couldn't take it. "Sam, wait up!" He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to a halt.

Tears were streaming down her face now, but she refused to let it affect her voice. She whipped around to meet him. "Why did you come back now! I just got over you! You were gone and now here you are again, **toying** with me!"

Danny pulled her in for a hug. Sam tried to resist, but there was nothing she could do against him. She just let go and cried.

Danny picked her up, bridal style and carried her over to a bench. He set her down there and kneeled in front of her. "Sam, what went wrong?" Danny asked.

Sam swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I grew up from my young stubborn self to my slightly more mature stubborn self, Danny. You stayed the same shallow fourteen-year-old." She couldn't keep the wobble out of her voice. Sam bit her lip and examined the trees.

Danny didn't allow it. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Sam, I'm not shallow anymore. Please see that."

Sam smiled slightly. "Danny, you broke my heart completely. Why do you want me back now? Dating Molly, or whatever her name is got old?"

Danny flinched. "No, Sam. I love you. It just took me a while to see that." He drew a velvet-covered box from his pocket. "Sam, would you-?"

She stopped him before he could go any further. She put a hand over the closed box, as if to keep it shut. "Danny, let me get used to you again. I want to mean it if I say yes to what you were going to ask and I need to know you again for that to happen." She searched his face desperately.

Several emotions crossed Danny's face. He looked happy, lonely, sad, betrayed, happy again and then desperate.

She smiled at him and ran a finger along his jawbone. "If that's your way of asking me out, I'm free this Saturday evening."

Danny smiled. "Okay then." He stood up and offered his hand to Sam.

She stood up ignoring the hand and walked down the path.

Danny groaned. "Sam! You've wounded me!"

Sam giggled. "Again? It's a wonder you aren't dead." She kept walking

Danny grinned, his eyes flashing green. "Why you little-."

Sam screamed excitedly and started running, Danny in hot pursuit.

_Ah, yes…. I remember it well._

**Know it. Love it.**


	4. Ballroom

**I'm amazed anybody read this. Really.**

**Hint: This is an AU. They're not saying it, but they are thinking it. The song is from both a Broadway show and a Movie.**

Danny loosened his tie slightly. His mom immediately tightened it. The seventeen year old sighed. He hissed, "Mom, why are we even here? We both know Vlad is creepy and has a thing for you."

Maddie sighed. "Yes, dear, but he is still your father's best friend. I'm obligated to go." She tried to smooth down the bangs that hung slightly in her son's eyes.

"Did you have to bring me?" Danny protested, stepping away from his mom.

She glared at him. "I'm not going through this alone."

The Fenton family was staying in Vlad's castle. Three out of the four despised Vlad, but they still had to come. Especially since Vlad was throwing a ball in honor of Jack Fenton. Danny and his mother were both guarding Jack to ward off any attacks from Vlad. Jack remained clueless and merely babbled about how Vlad mentioned there would be unhealthy amounts of fudge at the ball.

Danny was dreading the ball. Not only was it at his nemesis' house, but also his family was really starting to get on his back about his lack of friends. "You only hang out with Tucker!" They would say. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" He always shrugged. For a little while, he had been attracted to Paulina, a very pretty girl at his school but he grew out of that. The right girl just hadn't come along.

He walked down the stairs leading to the ballroom and gave Jazz, his sister a desperate look. She didn't even notice. She was too thrilled that her parents were doing something that didn't have anything to do with ghost hunting. And that she bought a brand new dress for the ball.

The room was almost empty when they entered. The orchestra was warming up ("Look, Maddie! Violin-playing people!" "Yes, Jack.") and Vlad was welcoming the few guests who had already arrived. Danny located an armchair in the corner and plopped into it. He doubted he would move except for food.

For the most part, he was right. He stayed in the same spot for an hour, watching a multitude of guests enter.

There was one family that arrived a lot later than anybody else. He looked up casually, checking out who it was that decided to come late. A Barbie and Ken-type couple entered and sought out Vlad.

Trailing behind them was a girl about his age. She looked uncomfortable beyond words. The girl fiddled with her hair and let her eyes roam over the room. She was searching for somebody under thirty.

Her eyes fell on Danny.

Something on him jolted. Her purple eyes locked with his blue one. Time seemed to stop around them. The noises around Danny died.

The girl gave him a small smile in the complete silence.

Danny just sat there. This girl was… he couldn't think of a word. His, perhaps. She was _it_.

The girl smiled at him again and began to walk over to him. Danny felt his heart swell and he sat up straighter in his seat.

She was intercepted by her parents. "Darling, this is Vlad Masters…" He could hear the red-haired woman say.

_Damn._

Danny slumped in his seat, but examined the girl. She was short. Much shorter than him, with black hair that framed her pale face. Her lilac eyes stood out against her pale complexion. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a black corset over it. Danny had to tear his eyes away.

"So," Jazz said. Danny whipped his head around. She was standing to his left and was leaning against his chair. She was wearing a mischievous grin. "What do you think of the Manson girl?"

Danny shrugged. "She's okay."

"Oh, really?" Jazz said. "I thought you were checking her out for a second." The blush on Danny's cheeks said it for him. Jazz's grin widened. "I know quite a bit about her." She said in a slightly taunting tone."

"What?" Danny asked. When he realized he had shown interest, he tried to catch himself. He said, in a hopefully non-committal voice, "Why should I care?"

Jazz managed to control her grin. "Well, her name is Samantha Manson."

"Samantha…" Danny said thoughtfully.

"…But she'll kill you if you call her that." Jazz said. She was elated over her brother's romantic escapade. "She likes to be called Sam."

Danny considered it, staring at the girl's, Samantha's, Sam's back. It was a beautiful name either way.

The orchestra began to play. A waltz, almost like a lullaby drifted over the dance floor. The talking groups of people cleared off the dance floor. Sam's parents were talking to her. She had a pained look on her face.

Jazz nudged him. "Go ask her to dance." She said.

Danny slunk down in his seat. "But, I-"

Jazz didn't listen she grabbed him by the back of his collar and propelled him out of his seat. Danny's cheeks burned as he straightened his jacket. _Oh, well. Might as well get over with it. _

He strolled over to the Mansons. Sam met his eyes and smiled. His courage waxed with the smile and he approached the group.

Mrs. Manson looked him up and down and was immediately all charm. 'Hello. You must be the Fenton boy. We just met your parents." Her smile slipped a bit as she mentioned Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but she recovered.

Danny smiled back. "I was actually wondering is Samantha- Sam would like to dance." He turned to Sam.

Sam was blushing. She smiled at him and turned to her parents. "Is that all right?" She asked.

Mrs. Manson looked uncomfortable, but Mr. Manson beamed. "Sure, sweetie."

Danny grabbed her hand and walked her onto the dance floor. Once they had managed to arrange themselves into the proper position for the box step, Sam spoke to him. "Thank you. You saved me from a huge lecture."

Danny was curious. "Really? What about?"

Sam rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "They hate the fact I'm Goth. Their model daughter is a Barbie clone."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the couple. They were faced away from Sam and himself, but kept shooting looks over their shoulders. "What's wrong with being Goth?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "How…how does your family know Vlad?" Danny asked. They continued to glide over the dance floor. The two were probably messing up all the dance moves, but they really didn't care.

Sam laughed slightly. "My dad was in Vlad's graduating class. They keep in touch." She looked like she was about to add something, but decided against it.

Danny let it go. "Where do you go to school?"

Sam smiled at him, causing him to blush and shift his hand on her side. "Well, I used to go to Sacred Heart, but this year, because my family moved, I'm going to Casper High."

Danny tripped slightly. "Casper High?"

She gave him and odd look. "Yeah."

"I go to Casper High."

A grin blossomed on her face. "Are you serious?"

He could only nod. This was great. They would get to see each other next year in school and would be in classes together and would hang out…

Sam chuckled slightly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You now know tons about me, but I still know nothing about you. I don't even know your name." She said.

"Oh. My name's Danny." He said, beginning to blush again.

They smiled at each other.

The two didn't leave each other's side for the rest of the evening. Though the two had only met ten minutes ago, they felt a connection that would last the rest of their lives.

**Sappy. I know.**

**Have fun guessing the song. _Hint: _I forgot the shoes.**


	5. All Alone

**It's raining outside. I LOVE this song. And I felt it fits with a lot of people in DP. Yes, this chapter is sad.**

Sam sighed. She leaned her forehead against her cold window, watching the raindrops drip down the other side. The day was slowly getting darker and darker with the on coming night. Danny and Tucker had gone home over half an hour ago, and her parents were on a cruise to the Grenadines. The servants had gone home hours and hours ago. She couldn't even see people walking home in the rain. She was the only person in the world, and it stung. The pit of her stomach ached with loneliness, just like it did whenever Danny looked at another girl.

Sam clenched her fist on the window ledge as she thought of Danny. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to tell him and realize he liked her back. Unfortunately, Sam rarely got what she wanted in the romance department. Sam sighed again and looked out the window. She could pretend Danny was standing behind her, or was somewhere near as Danny Phantom.

But he wasn't… She was alone.

**And now I'm all alone again**

**Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.**

**Without a home, without a friend**

**Without a face to say hello to**

**But now the night is near **

**And I can make-believe he's here**

Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl at Casper High, was walking home in the rain. She had forgotten to bring an umbrella to the party and her dad forgot to pick her up. _Probably with his new girlfriend._ She thought sadly.

Out of habit, Paulina scanned the skies for Danny Phantom. Her Superman. He seemed unflawed, perfect, her protector who could save her from anything and everything. His scarcity in her life just made her yearn for him. She just wished he would take her seriously. He seemed to direct her toward Fenton, which she could not understand for the life of her.

On better days, she would often take walks around Amity, hoping to run into him. Or perhaps to be attacked by a ghost, simply so her Phantom would feel the need to rescue her.

Her friends couldn't believe she liked the ghost boy so much. _He's DEAD. How would that work out?  
_

But she would keep walking, keep searching for his attention.

**Sometimes I walk alone at night**

**When everybody else is sleeping**

**I think of him and then I'm happy**

**With the company I'm keeping**

**The city goes to bed**

**And I can live inside my head**

The two girls ached, from their incredibly different worlds. Thinking about the same boy, the same attention, the same love, unrequited.

**On my own**

**Pretending he's beside me**

**All alone**

**I walk with him 'til morning**

**Without him, I feel his arms around me**

**And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me.**

Valerie Gray was searching the skies from her hover board. No ghosts were around. Or people. Even Phantom seemed to take refuge from the rain.

Phantom… Fenton… Her thought always led her back to Danny. Valerie felt like he was all she thought about nowadays. She felt so guilty about turning him down. She wished she hadn't had to. It would have been great to be his girlfriend. He was so sweet and kind… Nothing like Phantom.

Her eyes narrowed. It was all Phantom's fault she couldn't be with the guy she liked. Or any guy.

**In the rain**

**The pavement shines like silver**

**All the lights are misty in the river**

**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**

**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**

Sam watched as a car passed under her window. She was back to playing the game, pretending Danny was next to her. Talking to her even.

_Hey Sam. _He would say, wrapping his arms around her.

_Hi Danny. _A grin spread across her face thinking about it.

_Do you think we could go out some time?_

_You mean as friends, right?_ She would say, completely cool.

_No. More than friends. I mean like a date. _

The fantasies always ended there. To finish that scene was so out of reach; it was hard to imagine. So for now she rested in Danny's arms, watching her fantasy slowly trickle away.

**And I know it's only in my mind**

**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**

**And although I know that he is blind**

**Still I say there's a way for us**

Paulina brought a hand to her dripping hair and sighed. She was soaked. She would probably be coughing tomorrow. But she didn't feel like going inside ye. Going inside meant that another day had gone by without Phantom professing his undying love for her.

She pouted and stopped for a minute to search the skies again. They were still clear. Still Phantom-less.

And in the morning, Phantom wouldn't be seen again. And it would be back to messing with boys heads.

**I love him**

**But when the night is over**

**He is gone**

**The river's just a river**

**Without him, the world around me changes**

**The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers**

Valerie brought her board down in an alley near her apartment.

A group of three teenagers passed the mouth of the alley. She ran to catch up with them. "Hey guys!" They turned. It was not Danny, Sam and Tucker. It was three kids she didn't know. "Sorry," she said. "I thought you were someone else.

The kids continued on, throwing looks back at her and snickering slightly.

Valerie was frustrated with herself. She was jealous of Danny's friends. They were completely normal kids, I you counted being Goth normal who led completely normal lives. It pained her to see how easily the three meshed. Without her.

It pained her to see Danny's life go on.

**I love him**

**But every day I'm learning**

**All my life I've only been pretending**

**Without me, his world will go on turning**

**The world is full of happiness that I have never known**

Sam sighed. Time to stop pretending. She pulled the curtains closed and closed herself from the rain and entered her empty reality.

**I love him**

Paulina sighed. She wrung out her hair and ran across the street to her house. Phantom wasn't coming. It wasn't likely he ever would. At least, not for her.

**I love him**

Valerie sighed. She walked over to her apartment building and entered the lobby. She would catch Phantom another day. She would make him pay for her loss.

**I love him...**

**But only on my own...**

**oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo**

**This is EASY guys. You can't say you are Broadway savvy if you don't know this.**


	6. Paulina's Heartbreak

**Again guys, very easy. This is for Mystitat, who said she would love me forever if I did something from this specific musical. **

**This is short. And yes, it's Paulina based again.**

Paulina was broken. In so many different ways. She didn't know if or how she could be put back together again.

**Daylight**

**See the dew on the sunflower**

**And a rose that is fading**

**Roses whither away**

**Like the sunflower**

**I yearn to turn my face to the dawn**

**I am waiting for the day . . . **

Four years had passed. Four years of yearning for the ghost boy. Four years of waiting for him to return her affections and fall for her charms. Four years of wondering when she would see him again.

Four years' hopes came crashing down.

**Midnight**

**Not a sound from the pavement**

**Has the moon lost her memory?**

**She is smiling alone**

**In the lamplight**

**The withered leaves collect at my feet**

**And the wind begins to moan **

Danny Fenton… Who'd have imagined? Who'd have imagined that the scrawny, dweeby, if somewhat cute boy was actually the savior of the town? Who'd imagine that the weakling was the one that had been saving them all this time? Who'd have imagined that the boy who waited forever for her was the one she had been waiting for?

**Memory**

**All alone in the moonlight**

**I can smile at the old days**

**I was beautiful then**

**I remember the time I knew what happiness was**

**Let the memory live again **

Paulina sobbed. She was curled up on her bed. Her parents were out. At dinner, or something of the sort. She refused to discuss what happened. He father went on to insist he wasn't good enough for her. Her mother claimed she would find someone better suited.

She buried her face in her pillow. She would find someone, but it wouldn't be her ghost boy. It wouldn't be her Superman. It wouldn't be the flawless savior, the streak of light, protecting her and her alone.

**Every streetlamp**

**Seems to beat a fatalistic warning**

**Someone mutters**

**And the streetlamp gutters**

**And soon it will be morning **

It had taken merely seconds for her life to fall apart. Danny Phantom became Danny Fenton in a flash of light. Everyone alienated him because of the change in his or her eyes. Except for his geeky friends. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Paulina pounded her fist into the pillow at the thought of Sam Manson. The girl who had it all. She had a boy who loved her, despite her odd clothing and bad attitude. She didn't need to conform. She didn't need to chase after the ghost boy to get him to notice her. Paulina's stomach hurt with jealousy. The girl she had looked down upon had everything she had ever wanted.

**Daylight**

**I must wait for the sunrise**

**I must think of a new life**

**And I mustn't give in**

**When the dawn comes**

**Tonight will be a memory too**

**And a new day will begin **

Paulina sat up and wiped her eyes. She couldn't let them win. She couldn't let this freak change her. She couldn't let them see how much it had hurt to be brushed off by the kid who wanted her for every day of his life.

She walked unsteadily to her vanity table and sat down. The smeared make up would come off. Her hair would come down. She would find a way to scrape this from her identity and embrace the new day.

**Burnt out ends of smoky days**

**The stale cold smell of morning**

**The streetlamp dies, another night is over**

**Another day is dawning **

Paulina looked out the window. It was slowly getting lighter. She had wallowed in her own self-misery for hours. She had let those beneath her affect her for far longer than necessary.

As much as she yearned for the ghost boy, she would rise above him.

**Touch me**

**It's so easy to leave me**

**All alone with the memory**

**Of my days in the sun**

**If you touch me**

**You'll understand what happiness is **

So Paulina would walk to school with a new face. A slightly changed attitude. A much stronger person.

And all that would be left of her broken heart was a memory.

**Look**

**A new day has begun**


	7. Agony

**This is stretching my definition of a Musical, but since it is one of the few requests got, I decided to use it. Her you go, Jet92!**

**And if you have a soft spot for Disney, you should know this.**

Sam ran out the front door to the Fenton Assault Vehicle. She waved at Danny's mom before climbing in the back. Unfortunately for her, this involved climbing over Danny.

"Hi, Sam." He said, smiling up at his friend s he pressed himself back in his seat to make room for her.

She blushed, but hid it. "Hey Danny."

The two were going to the movies to check out the Dead Teacher Marathon. Ucker was dying to go, but he was sick.

Danny shut the door and Maddie started driving. She grinned as she heard what song was playing on the radio. "I love this song!" She said, and turned it up.

**I know we've been, friends forever**

**But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.**

**And after all this time,**

**I've opened up my eyes,**

**Now I see, You were always with me!**

Sam recognized the song. She had heard it on the radio a few times and a few of the girls at school had been singing it in the hallways.

She froze when she remembered what it was about and her eyes shot up to meet Mrs. Fenton's in the mirror. Mrs. Fenton grinned at her and whistled slightly to the tune.

**Could it be,**

**You and I,**

**Never imagined**

**Could it be,**

**Suddenly,**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**(I am falling)**

**Could it be,**

**You were right here beside me,**

**And I never knew**

**That it's you.**

Sam tried not to squirm, tried not to show the song bothered her. But in truth, the song had botered her since it came out. And it wasn't just because it was a gooey love song.

It was about two best friends! Falling in love! And MRS. FENTON WAS USING IT TO IMPLY SOMETHING!

Sam forced herself to remain cool. Danny would suspect something if she began strangling his mom. Not to mention how much danger they would be in if the car started swerving.

Sam clenched the armrests for dear life.

Throwing herself out of the moving vehicle seemed more appealing than remain in this awkward situation.

**It's kinda funny you were always near,**

**But who would ever thought that we would end up here**

**And everytime I needed you,**

**You've been there to pull me through.**

**And now it's clear,**

**I've been waiting for you**

Danny was watching the houses go by, as he usually did when the car was silent. He had memorized every street in Amity Park. He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. She looked really pretty. She was wearing her nrmal outft, but for some reason, something about her seemed different.

Then he noticed the death grip she had on the armrest…

"Sam?" he asked. "Are you okay?" He laid a hand on one of hers.

**Could it be,**

**You and I,**

**Never imagined**

**Could it be,**

**Suddenly,**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**(I am falling)**

**Could it be,**

**You were right here beside me,**

**And I never knew**

**Could it be,**

**That it's true,**

**That it's you**

**Oooooooh, it's you!**

If anything, this made Sam's hand clench even harder. Her skin was tingling and she was about to explode from all this pent-up stress. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said in a high, squeaky voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Danny looked at her, puzzled. "You seem kinda tense, Sam. What's the matter?"

**'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**That it's true,**

**That it's YOU**

Sam stammered. "I…uh…I…" Her eyes met his. She saw confusion and caring in his blue eyes. All e was thinking about was her right now. All he cared about was her well-being. For these few precious moments, Danny belonged to her…

"Sam?" He asked again. Sam had relaxed a little, but she still seemed on edge.

Sam gave him a genuine smile. "I'm fine, Danny." She said sincerely. "I'm great."

Danny smiled back and leaned slightly towards her.

**Could it be,**

**You and I,**

**Never imagined**

**Could it be,**

**Suddenly,**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**(I am falling)**

**Could it be,**

**You were right here beside me,**

**And I never knew**

**Could it be,**

**That it's true,**

**That it's you**

Mrs. Fenton sneezed. The two sprang apart and blushed.

Sam cleared her throat. "Mrs. Fenton? I really don't like this song. Do you think we could change the station?"

Maddie wasn't backing down. "Sam, this is a great song. Why won't you listen to it?"

Sam gave her a forced smile. "I agree it's a good song. Maybe I'll listen to it sometime later. But right now, I don't think Danny would enjoy it either."

Maddie sighed and changed the channels.

Danny was beyond confused. _What just happened there? Why are my mom and my best friend so obsessed with a song?_ He wracked his brain. _What was it about again?_

**This is slightly funny, yet ironic. But I can understand if you hate it. It was a little weird for me to write.**


	8. Feeling Good

**If you haven't seen this, FIND it and SEE it. It's so good!**

**I doubt this fits the song really well. But I do like the song and I can imagine it playing n the background of this. Don't hurt me if you hate it.**

**Dedication: You know who you are.**

I was fixing her hair. I wished I hadn't taken the dare. But as smart as I usually am, my pride would not allow me to back down. Especially not now. The sexy, lacey (ew) black dress was on and there was no stopping me. The dance was just about to start. Tucker and Danny would be there to pick me up any minute.

None of us had dates. That wasn't much of a surprise. I was Goth, Tucker was geeky and most people assumed Danny was with me. Yeah… Good Times.

The doorbell rang. I stared at myself in the mirror. My violet eyes stood out and my hair was up in a sloppy, yet sophisticated fashion. So not me. SO not me.

But I did look pretty good…

I got up and headed downstairs before my nerves got the best of me. Tucker and Danny were waiting for me right inside the door. Jeeves must have let them in. M parent weren't home, so they were spared the long lectures of "proper" behavior.

I smiled and decided to put on a bit of a show. I sashayed down the stars, swinging my hips. Tucker grinned at his best friend, obviously holding in laughter. Danny's jaw looked like it was about to it the floor.

I smiled and when I reached the bottom I twirled for them. "You like?" I asked, in my most Paulina-like voice.

Tucker whistled. Danny still looked shocked.

**What's the time?**

**Well it's gotta be close to midnight.**

**My body's talking to me;**

**It says "Time for danger"**

"Yo, Danny!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He didn't even blink, just kept staring at me in my new outfit. It was very creepy, yet kind of flattering.

Tucker grinned. "It won't work. He's in shock at seeing his girlfriend all dolled up."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed. Tucker can really get on my nerves sometimes. He knows I'm trying to get over Danny. Danny shows no interest in me, so there really is no point in me pining after him. And yet Tucker just won't give up. I swear I'm going to have to kill that kid someday.

Danny blinks and comes back to life. "Hi, Sam. You look… great." He mumbles, turning red. I noticed he didn't deny Tucker's girlfriend comment. I decide to stop thinking about it.

There's this thing called "wishful thinking" which I've been a victim of many times in the past. All of those times had to do with Danny. The ring escapade, the time he invited me to the dance, the time he went to the movies with me instead of going to Paulina's party… Not fun.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Come on, guys, let's go. I'm going to need a lot of time for this to work." I walk out the door with my head held high.

**It says "I wanna commit a crime.**

**Wanna be the cause of a fight.**

**Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt**

**With a stranger."**

Danny sprinted ahead of me and opened the car door. That's so sweet… _Oh, god, Sam. Don't go there. _I smile at him and get in the car. Usually I would start telling him off about how sexist that whole thing was, but he wasn't doing it to be polite, or because his parents told him to. He did it because he wanted to see me happy. _Oh, god, Sam, don't fall for it again. Don't go there. Please don't make this more complicated than it already is._

He grins right back at me before closing it and climbing into the passengers seat. There he starts to talk about something as Tuck drives. Its so unfair Tucker gets to drive before me. Anyway, Danny starts rambling about something. I answer smiling. It really doesn't matter what we're talking about, because we're just trying to hold our ground, make ourselves feel more comfortable.

I'm not dressed like myself and I think I'm flirting with Danny more than usual and he's flirting back. We shouldn't be doing this. We're just friends and everyone knows it, all this can do is make it awkward. But it feels good and I want this.

I laugh at his comment and reach up to ruffle his hair. He nuzzles my hand like a do and gives me puppy eyes. I laugh and pretend to scratch him behind the ear.

Tucker grins at all this and breaks into our "moment". I feel like ripping his head off. Or kissing his feet from freeing me from this. "Okay, Sam. You know what you have to do?" His eyes are in the mirror, grinning at me. I know what he wants to happen, but it won't.

I roll my eyes and remove my hand from Danny's hair. "Yes, Tucker. I go to the dance without a date and try to get kissed before I leave." I snicker before asking, "Am I allowed to bribe anybody?"

He glares at me. "No. And you can't make lover-boy here your fail-safe."

My cheeks burn and I look out the window. Damn him for knowing that's what I was planning on.

**I've had a knack from way back**

**Of breaking the rules once **

**I learned the games.**

**Get up life's too quick.**

**I know someplace sick**

**Where this chick'll dance in the flames.**

**We don't need any money **

**I always get in for free**

**You can get in too if you get in with me**

My blood starts pumping as we get into the parking lot. A song is playing loudly and the warmth from the people in the gym is felt from here. Balloons and streamers are everywhere, but they are ignored and stepped on as people are drawn to the source of the incredible power.

I feel myself growing giddy, self-assured. I can do this. When Danny tries to grab my hand, I pull away. For the first time it's me turning him down. It's me in demand. I'm going to make the most of it, because Heaven knows school won't be like this tomorrow.

When I enter, there's not some he earthquake, no lightning. I didn't expect there to be. But a few heads turn and I receive my welcome in their wide, surprised eyes. Goth girl looks good. Goth-girl's out tonight.

The song is fast. No surprise. They play very few slow songs in fear of what mischief kids might make.

Surprisingly enough, a guy grabs my hand and pulls me onto the floor and I start dancing with him. I think he's from my geography class, but I'm not sure. I doubt he'll be the one for tonight.

The songs changes and just as fast do my partners. A guy I have never seen before grabs me around the waist. Once again, doubt it. Even if he is kinda cute. But this is good practice. At the end I smile at him, press close and spin away, escaping whomever else fate has lined up for me tonight.

Danny and Tucker are sitting alone along the edges. I smile pityingly before heading over. I ask if either of them wants to dance? My heart's beating in time to the music now and I don't think I would be able to stop whirling if I wanted to. It feels so good.

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You wanna play? Let's run away**

**We won't be back **

**Before it's New Year's Day**

**Take me out tonight! Meow!**

**When I get a wink from the doorman**

**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**

**That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B**

To call my bluff, a slow song comes on. My eyes widen as I realize what I've proposed and I stumble over my words as I try to revoke the invitation.

But Tucker's already grinning and Danny's already standing up, mumbling slightly.

Whatever. It's my night, after all. I pull him onto the dance floor and put my hands on his shoulders, like I did that time in ninth grade. It's embarrassing how obsessed with him I was then. I bought that song just so I could remember the scene clearer. Now it just feels silly to dance this far apart when the couples around us are pressed close. Like brother and sister at an aunt's wedding.

He seems to have the same idea and pulls me against him. I'm so much shorter than him, I realize. But I conform to his dancing and wrap my arms around his neck. Here's to all the times missed out.

I smile and decide to act out. I run a hand through his hair and pull him close to kiss his cheek. Then I'm suddenly far from him, twirled away. But his scent is on me. My head is in the music and I can't describe it but, damn, does it feel great.

He looks shocked for moment and then pulls me back to him, picking me off my feet. I decide to make him blush and bends backwards over his arm, basically a dip.

He's on my wavelength now and follows my moves. The couples around us make room for our improvisation dancing. We're just having fun I have to tell myself. But it seems to be dangerous fun. Danny's eyes are a little heavy lidded and he's leaning towards me…

No. It can't be like this. It's not allowed. I worked so hard. I pull away. The ended, but we didn't and a fast song comes up. A partner presents himself and I'm only too happy to get away. Danny gives me a searching look but pulls out. I've won and it's powerful.

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You wanna prowl**

**Be my night owl?**

**Well take my hand we're gonna howl**

**Out tonight**

I go through three songs with different partners. A new song starts and I'm met with Tucker, surprisingly. I smile and pull back a little. He's the one guy I will NOT be practicing on. He's my brother.

"What are you doing?" he hisses.

I keep the beat, but multi-task. "What do you mean?"

"You just totally abandoned Danny out here!" He's just barely dancing, much more caught up with the drama of the situation.

"So?" I ask, my eyes hardening. We both felt something while dancing, but I refuse to act on it. "He's done it to me enough." I can't tell I'm being cruel. I fight my instincts to look where Danny's at. "I just can't, Tucker." I plead. "I tried for so long and I just can't now. He took too much time."

"Are you kidding me?" He can barely keep his voice to a dull roar. The people around us turn to stare. He quiets, seeing the unwanted attention. "He finally gets a clue and you want to abandon him? Sam, you guys are made for each other. You're confusing him, just as he gets a clue!" He's pleading to me now. He's using my weaknesses. He knows my obsession with Danny hasn't fully died and he's trying to get to my soft side.

But Danny doesn't like me. I'm sure.

I finally cross my arms. "What do you _want _me to do?

**In the evening I've got to roam**

**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**

**Feels too damn much like home**

**When the Spanish babies cry!**

Eh pulls me close so he can whisper in my ear. We are quite near the same height, thankfully. Some idiot whistles nearby. "Just ask him to dance again and kiss the hell out of him."

I pull back and look at him incredulously. "You have got to be joking."

He shrugs. "I'll let you off the bet."

I weigh my options. I could see one of my best friends and potential boyfriend be miserable on the sidelines as I try to find a make out partner. Or I could kill to birds with one stone by making my unhappy friend/potential boyfriend my make out partner. But that would mean sacrificing my pride.

I sighed. I had made up my mind about whom I would kiss the moment I got into the car. Damn it all.

I headed over to my obsession, kicking myself mentally the entire way.

**So let's find a bar**

**So dark we forget who we are**

**Where all the scars from the**

**Nevers and maybes die!**

I took a deep breath and asked, "Danny, do you want to dance?" A slow song started. Of course. I'm starting to wonder if Tucker's controlling it or something.

He gives me an incredulous look. "Are you going to mess with me again?" He says, keeping a straight face. But his eyes dance. I love his eyes.

I considered it and then shook my head. "I doubt it." He grinned and stood u to take my hand and pull me out to the dance floor again. Why haven't I been the one to pull him out is my question. But oh well.

We resume he position we had before all the weirdness started. Me pressed against him. I rest my forehead on the side of his neck and he stiffens before relaxing slowly. I'm in power again and it's great. I get back into the music, but Danny's still distracting me. He's holding me so close; I think I can feel his heart beat.

I feel this weird thrum. Like this is how things are meant to be. Like we're doing something right by finally acting like we like each other.

**Let's go out tonight uh-huh**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You're sweet wanna hit the street?**

**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**

**Just take me out tonight**

The time to act is now. Deep breathe. "Danny?" I have to pull back a little to look at him.

His arms loosen reluctantly. I miss them. It was nice to held. "Yeah?" He asks. His voice is low and husky. Really sexy. Focus, Sam.

It actually didn't take much focusing. I just pulled his head down and kissed him. He seemed shocked and then relaxed into it.

Wow, did that feel good.

**Please take me out tonight**

**Don't forsake me - out tonight**

**I'll let you make me - out tonight**

**Tonight - tonight - tonight!**


	9. Her face

**How do I love this song? Let me count the ways. 5,000,000,000… 5,000,000,001…**

**This is my dead duck of a song-fic. It refuses to work. But I will be proud when I finish it. Even if it completely sucks.**

Danny groaned as he saw her again. He had been avoiding girls for a long time. He didn't want to pull a Spiderman. "I will always be Spiderman, and Spiderman will always have enemies…" Not a happy picture. But she slipped through his nets. She was his friend. He adored her. He loved her so much it hurt to be near her without letting her know. She was the bane of his existence, and yet he loved her all the more for it.

_The urge to merge can rob us of our senses_

_The need to breed can make a man a drone_

_We must be on alert with our defenses_

_For every skirt will test testosterone _

_So knowing this I severed all connection_

_With any creature sporting silk or lace_

_I was firmly headed in the right direction_

_When suddenly I stumbled on _

_that face…_

It was inevitable that he would run into her in the hallways. They went to the same school, after all. And as the good friend he was, he stopped to say Hi. She would always smile at him and-…

Oh, her smile. The way her nose crinkled slightly. The way it looked so out of place in her morbid outlook, her Goth apparel. The way her eyes would flash and warm with recognition and affection. The way her shiny purple-lip-glossed lips would stretch to surround her beam, her grin, her smile. The way that dimple on her chin would appear. The way she blushed slightly when he complimented her.

Whoa, Danny. Focus.

_That face, that face_

_That dangerous face_

_I mustn't be unwise_

And she sat in front of him in class. It was like a drug. She always smelled of daisies and soap. Her hair always curled slightly when it was humid outside. She hated it, but he thought it was cute. The way her shirt draped against her slender back. She carried herself like a queen and deserved to. She was, in his eyes.

And with that poise was strength. She always helped him hunting ghosts. And she was so athletic. She could run laps around him. He was so jealous, but then again, the exercise only further perfected her already incredible legs.

_Those lips, that nose, those eyes_

_Could lead to my demise. _

And she wasn't just a great body. She was so smart. She was acing all of her classes. She was offered a position in AP Math, but she gave it up so she could tutor him. So kind. So thoughtful. Selfless Sam…

And she cared about the environment. She tried to help everybody personally. She was already planning a trip to Haiti for next summer. He was trying to get his parents to let him go. He felt he owed it to her.

And he was eager to see her smile when he told her. Of course.

_That face, that face_

_That marvelous face._

Tuesday nights, Danny, Sam and Tucker would meet at Danny's house for "study group". Not much studying went on after the first fifteen minutes or so. Danny always stared at Sam. Sam always snuck glances at Danny. Tucker always called them lovebirds.

They always vehemently denied it.

"Tucker! We're not lovebirds!" _Dammit, I wish we were._

_I never should begin_

_Those cheeks, that neck, that chin_

_Will surely do me in._

This time however, Tucker was strangely silent. Danny and Sam exchanged worried looks before Sam asked, "Tucker? Are you… all right?"

He looked up from the comic book he had been concealing in his history textbook. He liked to pretend to be good. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well," she said. "You're not-…"

"Calling us lovebirds." Danny said, finishing the sentence for her, as he often did. He blushed instantly.

Sam smiled at him with her luscious lips before turning back to Tucker. Danny felt his shoulders droop slightly as she lavished her much-wanted attention on his friend. What if Sam liked Tucker better? What if Tucker liked Sam? He couldn't stand to make Sam unhappy, but he wanted her attention. He felt his eyes glowing green, and then realized how ridiculous he sounded, even to himself. His anger cooled, but his jealousy was still there.

_I must be smart_

_And hide my heart_

_If she's within a mile_

Tucker groaned. "You guys are so clueless! I mean, Danny will always refuse to see what's in front of him and will continue doting on untouchables such as Paulina and Valerie-…"

"Hey!" _Ouch. I mighta deserved that one._

Tucker continued. "…And Sam will refuse to work up the courage to admit her true feelings."

Sam's cheeks tinged pink, as they always did when she was mad and upset. Danny loved that color. But why now? "Hey!"

Tucker gathered his books. "You know what, guys? I'm going home. And when I come to school tomorrow, I expect an agreement to be reached between you." With his teeming backpack, he headed to the door. He slammed it with gusto behind him.

Sam and Danny sat there, very confused and not quite sure what just happened.

_If I don't duck_

_I'm out of luck_

_She'd kill me with her smile_

Sam gave him a wary smile and chuckled kind of nervously. Why should she be nervous? She was perfect. Sam said, "Tuck's crazy. Where do they always get these ideas from?"

Danny felt hope escape him. She didn't like him at all. "Yeah." He mumbled before turning back to his "chemistry homework". The ironies of life…

It must have shown on his face. "Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked tentatively. "You look kinda upset…"

_I'm in love with you, but I refuse to admit it! And you don't like me back! _His inner vice sobbed. _Everything Tucker said was right about me, but I can't tell you. _"Yeah, Sam. Really. I'm fine."

He smiled at her, only to be caught up once again in the fabulous face of hers.

_That face, that face_

_That fabulous face_

_It's clear I must beware_

They sat there, silently for a few moments. Danny tore his eyes away to bury his blushing face in his science book. Sam was examining the emotions crossing her best friend's face. Something clicked.

She stood up suddenly. "I'm hungry." She stated.

Danny mumbled. "There's salad in the fridge."

Sam huffed. "I want to go to the Nasty Burger. Let's go." She stomped over to right in front of him.

Danny looked up startled. What was this? Was this… Dare he even think it? A DATE? With SAM? Whoa… That would be…

Sam dragged him to his feet. "Let's go! Put on a coat, or something!" She was grinning the whole time.

Danny stumbled to do her bidding. "What're we doing?" He yelled. "We're supposed to be studying!" The rack of coats faced him. Sam once told him she liked the blue one…

Sam called back instantly. "We're taking a break!" She was rummaging through his sock drawer, where she knew he kept his extra cash. She came across a pair of boxers and blushed to the roots of her black hair. Her hand closed on a twenty. Bingo.

Danny jogged back into the room in his sleek blue coat. "Why do you want to go on a break now?" He complained sarcastically. "We were having so much fun."

Sam laughed, heading for the door. "Because I want to go out on a date, Romeo. Let's go!"

Oh, the frightening things one can say on impulse.

I_'m certain if I fall in love_

_I'm lost without a trace_

_But it's worth it..._

Danny stood there, a grin, an impossible grin blossoming on his face. He took off after Sam.

_For that face…_

**_It's over! It's probably horrible, but it's over! Break out the champagne and caviar and Shirley temples and sea salt and vinegar chips and heath bars! It's over!_**


End file.
